You're Perfect
by AnnaTW
Summary: Jack tries to explain why he did what he did in 1965. A clip I imagine was missing in COE. Jack/Gwen


**In episode 3 and 4 of COE, when Jack had finally admitted what he did in 1965. Jack/Gwen. Only my second fic and I'm not sure if this has turned out well.**

Once Jack had gotten over the sudden shock of being shot, he never got used to that, he walked off to try to explain to Gwen why he did what he did. She looked upset, and he didn't want her thinking he didn't have a heart... again. He spotted her with Clem.

'Gwen?' Gwen and Clem glared at him. Jack felt uneasy under their stares, Gwen ushered Clem to go back to Rhys and have another tea. Jack felt like this was his chance to say something, so he went to sit on the sofa along with her.

'Gwen-'Jack started, but was cut off.

'Jack, just tell me why, I don't want to hear any excuses' Gwen sighed, she couldn't face the lies, she just wanted the truth.

'In 1965 the 456 had set a deadly virus into the air, it would of killed millions.' Jack fidgeted and moved his eyes to stare into hers. 'I had to do it Gwen. To save everyone... 12 children had to be given as a gift, so that we got the anecdote, we had no choice' a single tear rolled down his cheeks and Jack looked down, he was ashamed. Jack felt a hand on his cheek and Gwen lifted his head up to hers. They were so close; she sighed again and rested her forehead against his.

'I'm not proud of what I've done, but it seemed to work, they left and lives were saved.' Jack hoped she'd understand why he had to give the children up.

'Jack, I...' She hesitated 'I just need to know how you could do it. You're such a passionate, caring person, and I don't know how you could send 12 children off to savage aliens. You had no idea where they were going' Gwen didn't know how to feel, Jack was the most amazing man she'd ever met, but he had such a big past.

Jack lifted his head off of hers and stood up. He put his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps away from her. Gwen didn't know what was going through his head. 'You don't think I hated it, you know what they said to me when I arrived to do the job. They said they needed someone who didn't care. I felt heartless, so I got on with the job. As much as I hated lying to the kids faces' Jack started to cry a little bit more now. Gwen stood up and stood right in front of him, their bodies brushing against one another. This distracted both of them, Gwen was heavily breathing and a strong ringing in her ears became apparent.

'Jack, you're amazing and I'm pretty sure that you're not heartless' what did she mean pretty sure? Jack looked up at her, Gwen had a smile on her face and they both gently laughed. 'Jack you're definitely not heartless... you're perfect' she rested her hands on his chest.

'You were always good are cheering me up Miss. Cooper' He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She loved it when he used her maiden name, it made her feel free and like she was Jack's because he was the only one who still called her 'Cooper'.

They were still so close, despite the fact Rhys and Ianto were just around the corner of a brick wall, one of them could walk in, yet neither of them moved. Jack brushed away a stray piece of hair from Gwen's eyes, the contact sent shivers down Gwen's spine and her eyes locked onto Jack's.

She couldn't take it anymore and leant forward, brushing her lips against Jack's. She went in to do it again, but Jack hesitated 'What about Rhys?'

All Gwen could answer was 'You're perfect.' And with that Jack captured her lips in his. It was a gentle slow kiss, full of love and devotion. It blew their minds away. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

'Remind me, why we aren't together?' Jack loved her so much. Gwen smiled and went to kiss Jack again when they heard footsteps coming. Jack quickly pecked Gwen on the lips again and winked at her, they then put some distance between the two of them.

Rhys appeared from out behind the corner 'Jack, Gwen! Lois is going back into the room'

**Well, it's my best effort, was watching TV whilst doing this so may not be my best. Let me know how I did, Jack and Gwen forever **


End file.
